


Crossed Destinies (fanart)

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, sqsupernova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-09-30 18:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: “Journeys end in lovers meeting.”― William Shakespeare, Twelfth Night





	Crossed Destinies (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whistle_Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Silver/gifts), [Shadowdianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Crossed Destinies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490383) by [Italymystery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery), [Whistle_Silver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Silver/pseuds/Whistle_Silver). 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/48648342137/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time I partecipate to SQSupernova🙈 
> 
> Please, regard this work as a big thank you to all SwanQueen fandom 
> 
> So good work with you Whistle_Silver


End file.
